All Kinds Of Idiocy
by Elena Ryan
Summary: Expecting a quiet ride home from school seems like a question that's easier said than done and too good to be true, and on this day...it is.


The day was cloudy, but it had some sun breaks and the loud cheers and laughter of the East high students were pushing and shoving each other to get to their cars and bikes and buses. Gabriella Montez bustled through the large crowd as she was looking through the many buses that were parked out front, the drama geeks were dancing randomly on the sides waiting for the buses—or rather their buses to show. Gabriella Montez was already making her way to her bus.

She had a tough day in school and she wanted to relax as soon as she got home. She climbed the steps of her bus, the bright sunny day with an occasional cool breeze disappeared as she came into the overstuffed bus. "Hey Roger…" she greeted to the bus driver, he nodded and grunted in return, he hardly ever talked. She made her way to the her usual seat in the back of the bus, sitting down she pulled out her favourite book; of course she only read about a page and a half when her mind began to wander and think about other things.

She sighed, putting her book back into her book bag. Leaning back and staring out the window, gazing up at a birds nest in a tree that stood high and proud up above her head against the rain of blue sky. She closed her eyes as the sun hit her cocoa coloured skin; the bus started to get more full of people, it was from a quiet atmosphere to a loud one with plans to annoy someone today and Gabriella was getting a bad feeling. She knew where everyone would sit; Sharpay Evans, would sit to the left and a seat down from her and Troy Bolton—her crush since 4th grade, but he has a girlfriend (who is sitting on his lap at the moment)—was sitting directly in front of her, with his girlfriend pretending to be a vampire and suck on his neck. Please, and that's attractive? Gabriella rolled her eyes. Then there was Chad Danforth, who hardly rode the bus, but whenever he did he was loud and annoying.

She tuned out their conversation every day, so it wasn't hard to do. She sighed, as the sun continued to warm her skin. When the buses pulled out, Gabriella couldn't help but plug her ears into the conversation of the 'populars'—as what they were called to the whole school. It must have started out pretty interesting cause it was …well, interesting.

"…dude, I mean it, I can get anyone of these girls to out with me!" it was the loud voice of Chad Danforth; Gabriella could picture the cocky smile gracing his face unattractively.

"Yeah?" Troy Bolton said, again, Gabriella could see his daring smile and quizzical blue eyes in her head. "then ask her out…." He said, Gabriella inwardly smirked feeling sorry for the poor girl who would have to suffer her whole ride home with the Annoying Danforth on her ass the whole time—okay, that was a poor choice of words.

Suddenly, she felt something poke her shoulder, "Hey babe…" her brow furrowed; no this couldn't be happening. Another poke, "Hey you…" it was a sharp whisper.

Damn, please let it be her imagination, let her be going crazy….

Another poke—sharper and harder—with another sharp whisper, she wouldn't be surprised if half the people on the bus were looking behind them now, "Hey honey!" she slowly turned her head and opened her eyes, she gritted her teeth and stabbed her palms with her finger nails when she saw Chad Danforth staring at her with cocky eyes and an overconfident smile.

She observed his face more closely. His skin was greasy beyond skin repair and his curls hung in his face, she listened politely because she didn't want to be rude, that is until she heard what he said, "We going out?"

What? Gabriella stared, her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish; she could tell that ever one was staring at her. She tilted her head to the side, her mouth still flopping open and closed. "Um, I—I have an older brother, do better than that…"

That earned an outburst from the crowd watching the scene, Chad just stared at her flabbergasted. "W—what?" Chad said, looking at Gabriella like she had grown another head. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Troy Bolton—with his current girlfriend on his lap—piped up his two cents.

"Dude, I think she is saying that she'd rather date her brother…" Gabriella turned her head to him, his blue eyes catching her off guard, but at the same time, infuriating her. She clamped her fists together and she turned her head towards the window and began to ignore them, _Ew! _She thought, wrinkling her nose in disgust. _Why would i…I would want to date my own…EW! _

Troy looked at her, his blue eyes shining brightly with mischief. "Right?" his smile grew crooked and wide, "Right?" he asked again.

Gabriella turned her head to face him, blew out an annoyed breath, "Well…" she breathed out, "it ain't a compliment." She twiddled her thumbs and looked back out the window. Listening—and trying to tune them out—the yelling and jeers of everyone around her. Chad just looked even more flabbergasted and not in the very least embarrassed. The bus drove on and she was unbothered for a few minutes, the bus turned on to the street where it would stop for her to get off. She sat up and packed her bag—even though it was already packed and snug on her back.

Then Chad started calling out random names in her direction, "Yo Amber!" she gritted her teeth, and looked down with her eyes. When she didn't respond, he called immediately after, "Haley!" no response, immediately called, "Hey Chrissy!" Gabriella gritted her teeth further and dug her sharp fingernails into her palms—nearly drawing blood—and turned to face him with her best annoyed glare fixed in place; as if saying 'what!'

"Can I have your number?" his cocky and cheeky grin flashing once again, Gabriella nearly puked. Knowing what she was saying, she burst out, "When pigs fly!" he just stared at her again, his face looking like he was just asked a really hard math question. Troy cleared his throat, "Look….cutie"—his girlfriend scoffed and got up and moved to a different seat, this didn't seem to bother Troy at all—"what's your name?" Gabriella stared at him with a gaping mouth, she pointed to her self.

"Me?" _why would Troy Bolton be asking me what my name is….? _"Um, Gabriella.." Chad took this opportunity to speak.

"So, Gabriella, if I got a pig and tossed it in the air, it would be flying right?" by now, the bus stopped in front of Gabriella's usual stop; she picked up her bag and began walking to the door, she snorted out a sarcastic laugh.

"That doesn't count." She said, smirking, she walked briskly. Climbing down the steps of the bus, as she steps down, she hears Chad yell, "What? Wait, no! Baby come back!" she just smirked and shook her head; walking across the street and beginning to walk the rest of the way home. She didn't look at the bus, for fear that the poofy haired, witless wonder was looking out the back window and gazing at her like the stalker she knew he was forming to be.

_Boys are funny when they are idiots,_ she thought as she walked home. She just hoped and prayed to God that he wasn't on the bus tomorrow. She had to deal with his idiocy today, but she didn't want to deal with it tomorrow. Not at all.

**I kid you not that this actually happened to me! So, hope you liked it, and Review! And while you're at it (if you wanna) share an embarrassing and/or awkward moment that has happened to you…:) share, we are all friends here! Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
